


Juri On Top (Commission)

by CrimsonKittenGG



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, F/M, Femdom, Foot Jobs, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKittenGG/pseuds/CrimsonKittenGG
Summary: What should've been a hit job turned into a successful booty call, with the would-be victim being the dominant one. Follow as the South Korean she-devil Han Juri reveals how she deals with hard cocks on her watch.
Relationships: Juri Han/Male Character
Kudos: 15





	Juri On Top (Commission)

It was only after she put her foot down, following the last kick, that she allowed herself to assess the situation. Dozens of men were knocked out, some of them even maybe dead, after the ambush to the snowed-in hideout with far too many men failed spectacularly. Other dozens of them, the vast majority, had run away to tell their higher-ups about what they had met there, and it was a mystery whether they’d allow the shot callers to learn they had all been humiliated by a single woman. Even if she was no common woman.

"Awww, is that it?" The South Korean devil smirked to herself as she beat the dust off her bodysuit; "I almost wanted this to last a little bit longer. Bunch of useless bastards trying to end my-- Oh?"

It was only then that she realized that one of them wasn't knocked out, or dead. He stared at her with a certain level of fear, trembling in a dark corner of the hangar, waiting for her to go away so he could book it. Apparently the last thing he expected was to be noticed by her, and upon realizing that had happened, he let out a soft shriek and curled up in his corner.

"My, oh, my," the woman played with her pigtails as she licked her lips, strutting towards the cowering man. "What do we have here? A shivering little kitten waiting for some attention?"

"J-J-Just WHO are you?!" he asked in a high pitched, almost begging tone. After watching most of his colleagues being humiliated by her, the only thing he wanted was to make sure he would get out of that situation unscathed.

"So you're gonna come all the way to where I am, break into my cozy little place, trying to disrupt my alone time, and you don't even know who I am?" She rolled her eyes and cast him a sultry grin, oozing with sarcasm. "I’m Juri. Han Juri. And this is all you need to know."

"I... I heard of you..." He tried, trying to slink into his safe place further, being stopped by the wall.

"So you know nothing escapes my eyes," Juri smiled victoriously, lifting one of her legs and then pressing her bare foot against his body, her sole wet with molten snow. "So if you’re gonna try to slink outta my sight, you need to do a better job than that, pretty boy. And, by the way, try not wetting yourself in front of a lady. It’s bad form."

"...w-wetting myself?" He asked, confused.

"Yeah. Like... Peeing your pants? I mean, fuck, you’re either about to soil yourself or... Hm." Furrowing her eyebrows, the Korean kickboxer gave the man a quizzical look. "Maybe watching women like me in action gets you off? Because that’s either a good old morning wood, or you’re really happy to see me."

He was so concerned about what she could do to him that he didn’t even realize it himself: his pants were extremely tight for that situation. Indeed, there was something about how that woman move that was exciting, and the fact he was awake to witness all that, despite the fact his own crew members were the ones taking a beating, was outstandingly exciting. Wicked and messed up, he knew, but still exciting. That, and the fact her exposed cleavage, courtesy of her half-open suit, was quite the sight for sore eyes.

"Well, it’s... not a morning wood," he said mindlessly, before shaking his head, feeling Juri’s foot press his chest against the wall even harder. "I-I mean, I’m sorry! P-Please let me leave!"

"Is that what you really want? Let me tell you again: nothing escapes my eyes... And they’re up here, by the way," Juri smirked, pointing at her face. The flustered chap downed a dry gulp as the Korean beauty brought a hand to the fly of her bodysuit. "But that’s not what you want to see, is it?"

Watching that bodysuit coming undone all the way down to Juri’s belly button, her juicy cleavage on display in the form of a perfect double sideboob, he felt the rest of blood that still circulated his head being flushed down to his crotch, as his excitement gave the kickboxer another tell, as if she even needed another one.

"Get up and on that table," she ordered, placing her hands on her hips and cupping his chin with one of her feet, his head hooked on the arch where her foot and leg met. Without any choice in the matter, he allowed himself to be propped up on the restaurant-esque table, unable to react to the South Korean beauty’s advances. Soon, he would watch her hands run over his legs, meeting at the buckle of his belt. "I'm gonna eat you up," she grinned mischievously, starting to do away with his belt as his sex twitched harder, longing to be set free. It couldn't even wait for Juri to completely open the fly of his pants before it sprung upwards, its bulgy, purple crown already oozing its early droplets of pre. "Oh, I'm going to have fun with this," she celebrated, teasing him by softly grinding the tip of her nails over that stiff cock, tracing the shape of his veins with the tip of her digits. His entire body trembled, as his dick convulsed again and again, signaling that it was exactly what he had dreamed of for that night.

The drop of precum held in suspension atop the crown of his rod grew larger as Juri gave his shaft a good squeeze, and it oozed down his length when she milked the cock. As that trail of sticky, clear thickness met her fingers, coating the skin of her knuckles, she playfully swatted that erected member in front of her before bringing her finger up to her mouth and licking the pre into her mouth, tasting it and chuckling mysteriously. After that, she brought her mouth up to the crown of his cock, sucking the tip of his sex into her mouth with some force, without using her hands. He cooed and she basically milked him using her lips and tongue, while her hands dug into his ballsack, as her nails sunk into his skin. Scratching the skin of his nut sack, she gave him a sultry and mysterious look before removing his cock from her mouth with a popping noise, and his cock twitched once more. As her sharp nails traced the shape of his crotch and the thickness of his sex, she slid her wet, warm tongue over the veiny, pulsing prick, as her "victim" slowly relaxed, his body all tensed up more because of the cold outside than the fear of being dominated by the eyepatch clad beauty... Only for another chill to course his body again as she slowly, softly ground her teeth over the skin of that hard member.

"Getting comfy, I see," she teased again as she grasped that cock by its root with one hand, the other grabbing the hem of his pants and yanking it down his legs. "Bet you’d love to grab me by the hair like two handlebars and fuck my face till I can’t even remember my name, wouldn’t you?"

"Don’t mind if I--" He tried, but she quickly made a motion to bite his hand, which made him flinch immediately.

"How about you remember where you are first?" Juri flashed him a grim smirk before grabbing his cock with her both hands, stroking it slowly and forcefully and licking her teeth, flashing him how sharp her pearly whites were, her purple eyes flashing with glee. "Try anything funny and I’m gonna have fun with you... some OTHER way."

As the cornered man crawled back further into the wall, Juri, who still held his cock with both hands, brought her mouth back to it, her face now sinking into his crotch as his sex disappeared almost whole inside her mouth. She sucked it powerfully, her tongue lashing the head of his dick as she coated that shaft with saliva, so much of it that it leaked from the sides of her mouth. Her head then started bobbing back and forth as she worked that cock like the champion she was, loud slurping noises as she milked his meat and wads of saliva oozing from her mouth and coating his entire member... Which only helped her when she finally buried her face into his crotch, dunking his entire dick inside her mouth! He could feel the crown of his sex prodding her throat as her nails almost dug holes on his legs as she clawed into them.

After what felt like a small eternity, as he felt he was about to blow his load right down Juri's throat, she surfaced back, flashing him a delighted smirk and giggling to herself, her nails traveling down his legs as she left marks like a possessive cat before grabbing his dick once more with her two hands. But this time, instead of stroking him, she lifted his cock and placed a long, slow, wet lick across the shape of his sex, grinding her nose and coating her entire face with her own saliva, mixed with his pre, before giving the crown on his member another tongue lashing, using the tip of her tongue to tease the swollen, purple bulge atop his prick.

"You’re gonna cum when and where I tell you to," she decreed, finally bringing her hands to her open bodysuit, sliding it right off her shoulders to finally expose her breasts as the suit came undone -- majestic, round twins with perky, puffed out nipples. Gripping the root of his cock with one hand, she rose her boobs up to that dick, slapping it against her nipples while staring him in the eyes. "But if you’re a good boy, I may give you a treat. Do you wanna fuck my face?" She asked, cupping his chin with her free hand, her nails digging into his cheeks. "Do you wanna fuck my face?!" She asked again, and louder, pressing his face harder.

"I do!" He answered as prompted as she played with his cock and her nipples still with one hand, as the other gave him a playful slap in the face. She immediately went down on this cock again, making the entire member disappear between her lips as she milked it powerfully with her tongue and cheeks. Having been given the permission to do as she’d pretty much instructed him earlier, his hands reached for the pigtails on her hair and, using these as handlebars, he forced Juri’s skull down, sinking his meat down her throat. With a retching noise, Juri gripped his legs again, leaving powerful scratches as he started gyrating his hips and thrusting his dick in and out of her mouth, his mushroomy bulge punching the back of her throat every time her nose touched his crotch. The Asian beauty made loud slurps and gagging hums as her own saliva leaked from his mouth, his entire crotch area smeared with her peach-colored lipstick and spit. The spectacle could only be made better when he, with a firm grip on her hair, held her head all the way down, with his cudgel buried up to the hilt inside her mouth and her throat. He could feel and watch her gag as her nails, now gripping her own breasts, left scratch marks on her own skin as she squeezed her soft, shapely globes.

And then, just like his permission to take control came, it was gone: she slapped his hands away from her hair and came back for air, gasping for a split second before finishing the job on removing his pants, forcefully yanking it from his legs (and having a little help from him as he kicked his shoes away), which allowed her to go on with her master plan. "You’re MY toy now!" She celebrated as she hooked his legs from behind and lifted them, putting him in the most vulnerable position possible. He wanted to mouth a ‘what the hell’ but before he could even think about it, he felt her tongue tracing the shape of his cock again, the still erect sex pointing upwards while being held in position by his own thighs. Juri lapped up all of her own saliva that covered the shaft she played with, only to spit on it right back, watching with giddiness as that wad of slobber melted down his skin and coated his sack.

Lifting his cock, Juri brought his balls into his mouth, lashing them with her tongue and playing with his scrotum while her hands went back to his shaft, stroking it passionately but powerfully. She could hear him grunt and coo to her playfulness, and yelp when she placed a playful, soft bite on the skin of his nutsack, pulling on the skin just to watch it come back to place. Sucking his balls inside her mouth again, one at a time, Juri allowed her slaver to coat his testicles and drip onto the table where he lied. And just like before, she pulled on the skin as she reeled her head back and allowed his balls to come out of her mouth with a pop. A chuckle later, she’d bring her lips to his shaft, placing playful bites on the rock hard member, tasting every inch of skin before reaching the bulge atop the cock. Her tongue circled the swollen crown before she slurped the entire dick back inside her mouth, one of her hands moving to fondle his balls once again while the other held on to the shaft, stroking him fiercely as dribble covered his balls, her hand, and her tits as they rubbed against his derriere, all this to the sound of his helpless grunting and moaning.

Finally, bringing her lips away from that cock while her hands still worked around his shaft and under his nutsack as she devilishly dragged her index’s nail over the skin of his perineum, she smiled at him, looking into his eyes while drool ran down her face from the side of her lip. "I guess you deserve a treat for being a good boy," she teased him, ultimately eyeing a chair. They were, after all, at a bar, completely void of people (that were awake, anyway), and there was no shortage of seats.

It was only then, when Juri stood up and brought the chair closer to herself, that he had the time to admire her breasts, coated with slobber as they were. Her pink, puffy nipples, told the story of someone who couldn’t feel cold in spite of the freezing weather outside, but who was having way too much fun playing with her new toy. She allowed the sleeves of her bodysuit to fall off, removing her arms from it, before taking her seat in front of the table and lifting her legs, using the soles of her feet to caress the underside of the man’s legs. He could feel the coldness and the dampness of her soles clashing with the warmth of his thighs before she finally brought them to his cock, now warmer and dryer, as she enveloped his shaft with the lower arches of her feet.

"So stand still," she ordered, watching as he spread his legs, giving her feet space to work; "because for what I wanna do next? I’m a bit overdressed."

Supporting her entire body on one hand, she used the other to pull her bodysuit down her form. The skin-tight onesie came undone rather quickly, and as soon as it slid past her buttocks, she propped herself down on her seat again, giving her enough support to continue playing with that hard dick using her feet. Her toes and soles were now completely coated with the mixture of her saliva and his precum; proof of that was how she took great satisfaction in hearing the glue-like noises coming from her feet every time she brought her soles away from the skin of his meat. But ultimately, she wanted to give him a show of ability, proceeding to stroke his cudgel with her soles with unmatched skill.

He arched his head back to enjoy the ride, as Juri plied his cock between the big and second toes of one foot, while the other was brought back so she could get done undressing herself. She delicately stroked his dick using her toes, doing the same with the other feet as she completely discarded her leathery suit. And then, finally, she brought her two feet back together for one last stroking session, this time a harder one, as she masturbated him skillfully, pulling the skin of his cock all the way down and then proceeding to massage the hole of his cock with one of her toes while the other foot massaged his ballsack. "Aren’t you glad I’m using my feet for this instead of what I did to all of your buddies?" She teased him and got no response in return. "Aren’t you?!" She repeated, squeezing his nutsack between her toes to a yelp.

"Of course I am!" He replied, even though his erected dick could’ve answered it for her. His fragility brought an even bigger smile to her face as she finally got up and towered over him, casting a psychotic smile down at him.

"Good. Time for the main event then!"

"M-Main event?" He stuttered, as Juri moved the chair from its position using one of her feet and propped one of her feet on it. Her hands reached for the underside of his knees, lifting his legs again, before she grabbed his cock firmly with one hand, bringing it to her desired place.

"You didn’t just think I was gonna suck you off and that’d be it, right?! You couldn’t possibly be this thick," she growled as she reached for the neckline of his shirt with her other hand, grabbing him menacingly. "After kicking so many butts, and with a fat dick for me to play with? I’m fucking horny."

Upon saying that, she forced her body on top of his, pushing his legs back with her own thighs as she directed the bulge of his cock towards her already moist pussy -- cleanly shaven and ready for the attack, as he had a split second to see. Given her excitement and the coating of spit all over his dick, it slid right into her twat, as she let out a loud sigh of contentment as her legs lowered her onto his meat. And at that point, he didn’t even care that his ass was on display while that South Korean killer mounted him: judging by the size of her smirk, he was going to get the pussy-whipping of a lifetime.

So much so that he didn’t even realize he wasn’t fucking Juri. He was being fucked by her.

Propping her hands on the wall behind him, Juri stood up on the tip of her toes and started moving her hips up and down, the skins of her legs and his thighs slapping fiercely every time their crotches met and his dick was pistoned back inside her cunt. "Ah, fuck, yeah, that’s the good shit," she growled, closing her eyes and enjoying the ride as she slammed her lower body into his as powerfully as she could, the insides of her well-toned body enveloping and squeezing his rod like he’d never experienced before. His reactions devolved into nothing but heavy breathing and a helpless grunt every time her body met his again, drowned by her guttural moans and chuckles of joy.

"Aren’t you glad you stayed?!" Juri provoked him when she opened her eyes again, her purple beads staring holes into his iris as she smiled mischievously. She proceeded to put even more of her body’s weight on top of him as she basically mounted him, placing one hand on the table and the other on his neck, not quite squeezing his throat but establishing her dominance nonetheless. "And if you... DARE cum without letting me know, I’m gonna make you EAT IT!"

He didn’t even dignify himself to give her an answer as he felt her nails sinking into his cheeks, though not nearly as hard as her hips sank against his crotch every time she pistoned his dick back inside of her. His hands finally moved from the tabletop, both his palms reaching for the kickboxer’s breasts as he squeezed her firm twins with gusto, pinching her nipples between his fingers. Even her psychotic smile devolved into a panting expression of bliss, the noises of their skins meeting being accompanied only by the peppered "fuck" and "yes" they mouthed under their breaths along with their animalistic growls and moans.

Feeling his digits groping her tits, Juri smirked again, and applied even more power to her bouncing, the sound of their skins meeting now a wet, violent slap, as her pussy milked his cock with plenty vigor, her insides contracting and grinding against his meat like he’d never experienced before. To a point he couldn’t hold it in anymore. "I-I’m gonna..." He started, and his assailant got the message.

"Yeah?" She confirmed, giving it a couple more bounces before hopping away from his dick, standing up properly and arching herself as she brought her mouth back to his cock, milking the bulgy crown once more in order to draw from him what he had to give her. And finally, with a loud growl, his entire body trembled as she shot his load, waves upon waves of warm spunk, between her lips, flooding her mouth with cum to the point her cheeks puffed out with his batter. With a coo of happiness, Juri grabbed his cock, coated with her pussy’s juices, and squeezed it more, milking it for as much cum as he could give her until her mouth was full of it and he had nothing more to give her. As his sperm did the same as her saliva and dribbled from the side of her lips, she watched as his stiff body slowly came to a blissful rest, his panting and growling subsiding little by little until he finally had the spirit to look at her and how cute her filled up cheeks looked like before she made an effort to swallow all of it, his spunk disappearing down her throat with a single gulp. "Well, that was fun," she celebrated.

Looking around, the South Korean devil noticed everything was still the way it was when they started. Fallen men all over the place, not one of them drawing even the least of reactions. "Looks like your people need to get their act together, I guess," she said with a smirk, before looking back at the man, who finally put his legs down. "But I think I should give you props for actually keeping YOUR act together. Maybe we should do this again sometime."

"... again?" He asked, propping himself up on the table where he laid, staring at her with unabashed curiosity.

"Unless you mean to tell me you don't like a good fuck," she said with her usual playfulness. "Not to mention, I miss having a good fuck buddy to pass the time. So, yes, again. Though I won't be in here for much longer, so I think I should give you some way to get back to me... If you promise me one thing."

"Whatever you wish," he immediately replied.

"Make sure your buddies know not to come mess with me," she said, kicking her bodysuit upwards and catching it with one hand... and then kicking one of the fallen bodies next to her as she stepped around. "Especially now that we’ve given your HQ quite a show."

"How do you know that about the HQ? I mean, you got it, I’ll tell them," he tried... Only for his face to become pale upon the next thing he saw.

"You don’t need to tell them. They know," Juri said as she produced a micro camera from one of the inside pockets of her bodysuit.


End file.
